


Valiant Heroes – Secret Ending 17/16

by ThatFandomRen



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Henry risking his life, Poor Henry, Sorry everyone that reads this., That shouldn't have worked, This ending legit made me cry, but it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: Henry misses his best friend and after months of going to his grave, he finally goes back and saves his friend, but not all is what it seems.
Relationships: Bro Friendship - Relationship, Two brofriends just being bros
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Valiant Heroes – Secret Ending 17/16

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Valiant Hero ending of the Henry Stickmin Collection (go play it, its good!)
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for the real ending

**_“This is the greatest plan!” – Charles Calvin, Helicopter Pilot of the Government._ **

It took Henry a few months to get over what happened to his friend, Charles Calvin. His life was saved but at what cost? _“We did it though. We got ‘em. Pretty good plan. You could say it was the greatest pla-“_ He quickly opened his eyes before shaking his head. “He did what he needed to, but I’m sure there was a way to save him. He was always there to save me in my time of need. Now, it’s my turn.”

He looked at his hand before taking a Time Machine out of his pockets. “I need to go back three months on day seven. If I can’t save him. . .then I will figure out something.” He typed the time and the date into the hand-held machine before going back, being within the same place where Charles and he was sitting inside of the Escape Pod.

“Ahh, well that was intense. Can’t wait to go ho-huh?” The pod opened and someone, Jacked Hughman, grabbed Henry and threw him out. Henry knew what would happen next. He quickly grabbed Charles’ arm just as the said man was about to throw him into the escape pod, throwing them both inside with the door closing. Soon enough, it was shot out of the station.

“H-henry? What was that? I did not expect you to save me. I was going to save you and well the rest is history.” Henry looked up at Charles before smiling and hugging him tightly, tears running down his face. He was happy to have his only friend back, alive. “Oh! Uh? Yeah, I get it. I would have missed you too buddy.” Charles hugged him back as the pod landed near the Government Base.

Henry and Charles walked into one of the tents along with a soldier. “General, the Tophat’s Space Station has been destroyed.” “Great news! And happy to see that you returned, boys!” The two chuckled before smiling more.

“I guess Henry is a reason why the space station is gone, he is the reason-“ Henry shook his head before pointing at Charles. “Charles this was your doing?” The man with the broken red headphones chuckled. “We did it together. I would not be here without Henry. I owe him more than a thank you.” “Well for your bravery not only on the ground but also in space, I’m promoting you two to First-Class.”

Charles looked at Henry, smiling, before putting a hand on his shoulder. “Wake up Henry, you know what to do now. Wake up.” Henry woke up before looking around, trying to figure out where he was. He fell asleep next to Charles’ grave. Slowly he took the time machine out of his pocket before smiling.

**_Time to save Charles!_**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will allow you to take out the part where Charles telling Henry to wake up. 
> 
> So it still can be a happy ending.


End file.
